Another Meeting in the Motel Fic
by Shipperwolf
Summary: Just as the title says. Sara is called to meet Michael in a hotel, but when she arrives, he realizes he's forgotten something important. MAY contain spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Wrote this based on speculation and perhaps a few spoilers. Hope ya like! I own nothing, as usual.

* * *

"You know what the numbers mean?"

"Yes."

"….Are you coming?"

"…Yes."

"Thank you. I'll see you there. Midnight."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, Sara."

Such was the conversation that had taken place two days before.

Michael now sat in a broken down hotel room, anxiously waiting for the moment when he would see her again. Speak to her again. And tell her that she would have to run with them.

She was being targeted. After hearing of Governor Tancredi's "suicide", he knew what had to be done.

And he hated that he had brought her to this.

Sara had been living a perfectly normal life before he came along.

Before he walked into her office and spoke to her.

It seemed like yesterday when he had introduced himself.

Now here he was. Fingers intertwining nervously, foot tapping the floor, his eyes glued to the local news that was pushing through static on the old T.V.

He waited for the headline: "Daughter of late governor Frank Tancredi found shot in her apartment".

He swallowed and forced himself to turn the machine and his imagination off simultaneously.

Grabbing the provided newspaper he opted to fan himself with it rather than read it. Apparently the air conditioning was on the fritz.

Or he was far more nervous than he first thought.

What would he say to her? 'Hey, sorry for ruining your life, come run away with me and my fellow fugitive brother'?

That would certainly be getting his point across.

He glanced at the clock every five minutes.

Eleven-fifteen.

Why had he come so early?

Eleven-twenty.

He had told her midnight.

Eleven-twenty-five.

The longer he sat here the more he risked being discovered.

She always seemed to cloud his judgment.

And he never seemed to care, even when he should have.

Nearly thirty minutes had passed by and Michael was becoming concerned.

It was almost midnight. She could be a few minutes late. But he'd rather her be a few minutes early.

Twelve o' three.

Michael paced the room and kept his eyes on the door.

He nearly jumped when knocking sounded on the other side.

Relief hit him first. But the nervousness returned immediately as he reached for the knob and turned it.

And there she stood, wearing a dark blue blouse and simple blue-jeans.

But before he could speak, or let her in, or do anything, Sara's eye-line lowered and her mouth cracked open slightly.

It was then Michael remembered that he had removed his jeans earlier to cool off.


	2. Chapter 2

HEHE, ch 2 up! enjoy, dont sue me, for i own only my insanity!

* * *

Michael stood stock still in the doorway of the hotel room, feeling heat flush his cheeks at realizing that he was in a t-shirt and boxers.

His jeans lay on the chair beside the bed…across the room.

He certainly couldn't slam the door on the redhead that stood before him, only to open it ten seconds later grinning with embarrassment at having to put his pants back on.

That was exactly what he wanted to do…but knew he couldn't.

So, the quiet, pensive, serious Michael Scofield did the only thing he could: coughed loudly and stepped aside to let Sara in.

Upon closing the door behind them, he turned to face her with a forced sense of resolve.

"I'm, uh, glad you came Sara."

He wanted to kick himself for stuttering.

Or maybe she about to do that for him.

A ghost of a grin flashed across Sara's features, however, much to Michael's relief.

"Decided to get comfortable I see."

He'd hoped she wouldn't bring that up.

"Uh…yeah, I mean, the air's broken."

Dammit. More stuttering.

"I can tell. So…"

"It's good to see you." He interrupted her, and saw a mix of frustration and shock in her eyes.

She made no response, and he focused on the floor.

He needed her to come here for a reason. To protect her.

She needed to be told now. No beating around the bush.

"Sara, they're after you."

There…point made.

Bad idea.

Sara's facial expression grew grim and angry.

Too blunt?

"What do you mean 'they're' after me. Who's 'they'? What's going on, and why does it have anything to do with me?"

With a sigh Michael gestured for her to sit. His lack of clothing was forgotten as he began to explain what little he knew about these people.

"They call themselves The Company. For some reason they framed Linc for the murder. Although, now, we believe Terrance Stedman isn't dead at all. I don't know much more than that. All I can tell you is that they'll do anything to get Lincoln. And….they'll hurt anyone."

Sara only nodded with an air of fear and confusion, and sat quietly staring down at the blankets they sat on.

Michael felt a sudden need to comfort her. To get close.

He couldn't take it anymore.

His hand met her chin, raising her eye-line to his.

"There's nowhere you can go that they can't find. They own everything, Sara. The police, the Feds, the government, the president. Everything. I can protect you. I…have to protect you. Lincoln lost Veronica to them. I can't…"

His words faded and his eyes closed to shut off her face. He imagined them taking her…killing her.

He couldn't let that happen.

When his eyes opened again she was closer to him than before. Her expression was thoughtful.

He knew what question was coming.

"You meant it, didn't you? What you said to me on the phone, about….us."

The atmosphere in the room changed quickly. While Michael had begun with a focus on her safety and well-being, now his mind switched to why he was concerned for her in the first place.

His feelings for her.

Time to confront them, he decided.

Now was as good a time as any.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoorays for chapter 3:) enjoy. or don't, that's cool too ;)

* * *

That all-too familiar look was planted on Sara's face.

The look that said: "Tell me the truth".

He couldn't bottle it in anymore, and he couldn't keep it from her any longer. If she wanted him to spill his heart, so be it.

He didn't care at this point what her reaction would be, and he wouldn't be placing her in any danger by his confession.

She was already in enough as it was.

If anything, maybe his words would convince her to come with him.

"Yes, I meant it, Sara. There have been a lot of things I've said to you that I've meant, if you can believe it…"

Sara looked down, but seemed to cock her head to one side slightly as he spoke, as if to hear him better.

He wondered if he was whispering.

"When I asked you to wait for me, when I told you how I went from needing to be in your office to wanting to, all of it. I meant it.

I don't expect you to suddenly forgive me, jump into my arms and pretend I never hurt you. All I ask, Sara, all I want, is for you to believe me."

Amidst his chatter Sara's head jerked up to stare intently at him.

They sat silent now, and Michael could feel his heartbeat quickening. His breath was shallow with anticipation.

He was desperate to hear her answer, whether he would like it or not.

And then, Sara did something he hadn't expected, and hadn't prepared for.

She began to cry.

Quietly, and subtly, all of the pent up frustration and emotional distress that must have been festering inside her overflowed in the form of tears.

Her head ducked low, and she unexpectedly leaned forward into his chest.

Michael felt his heart tighten. He nearly wanted to share in her expression of pain, to cry with her, for he had enough emotions trapped within him as well.

But he knew she needed strength. If nothing else, Sara need him to be calm, reassuring, and comforting.

Pain shot through him at realizing that most of her tears were caused by his actions.

His arms wrapped tightly around her back, and he literally began making small "shhh" noises as she gripped his shirt and wept.

After several minutes of this, he finally felt her shaking body slow down.

His hand again reached for her face, and red, glistening eyes met his. She didn't attempt to stop him as he began wiping away the moisture on her cheeks, catching every stray tear that was left in the aftermath.

Then, all fell silent.

Michael inhaled deeply, taking in her light perfume, letting it soak in, reminding him that he was currently locked in an embrace with the woman he now knew he loved.

He opened his mouth, clearly forming the beginning statement of "I'm sorry", but was cut off when a single finger pressed to his lips.

Sara shook her head, and what looked to be a sad smile flashed onto her features.

Her voice was choked and quiet, but he heard her words clearer than anything that had been yelled at him in his past.

"I believe you, Michael. You would have never called me if you didn't care. And…I guess…I wouldn't be here if…if I didn't."

For the first time since she arrived, Sara didn't try to break eye contact with him. Michael sighed audibly, relief and a strange sense of warmth overcoming him.

Everything they had been through since they met, everything Michael had come to feel for this woman since he first stepped foot in that infirmary suddenly came to a boil.

The stillness in the room seemed to suffocate him. The silence between them only succeeded in increasing a desperate itch that raced from his heart to his gut.

His hands twitched when he saw Sara look briefly at his mouth…just as she'd done during the riot….

She wasn't going to move, and he knew it.

So he did it for her.

Their breaths caught simultaneously when his lips collided with hers. A groan rumbled in his throat when her tongue slipped over his teeth before meeting his own, and Michael suddenly felt much hotter than he had earlier.

He hadn't planned on this to occur when he'd asked her to meet him in a motel room. If he wasn't so distracted, he would have found it cliché.

But cliché or not, Michael quickly found himself liking where this was going.

Sara's somber attitude changed as soon as the kiss began.

Any tears that were to fall dissipated, and her eyes had closed tight.

Michael allowed everything to fade from his mind in that instant: the breakout, the conspiracy, even his brother was lost in his consciousness as he felt hands creep up his chest.

A small groan escaped him when her fingers met the bare skin just above his shirt line, running delicately around to the back of his neck to pull him closer to her mouth.

Sara was using Michael as comfort, in some sense. He knew this.

But he also knew that his feelings were being returned, and if she needed to seek solace in him as well, he had no problem with letting her do so.

Michael was suddenly aware that they had paused in their exploration. Sara had opened her eyes to look into his, and the still damp orbs told him what he was about to ask.

She wanted him.

She needed him.

And he would let her have him.


	4. Chapter 4

okay, FINALLY, here's the final chappy! i hope all who read enjoy! and thanks for reading this crap in the first place ;)

* * *

The stalling moment of consideration was over. Michael had his answer, and he was prepared to take the chances that would come with his next move.

This experience would change their relationship, and take it to a level he never thought would come. It would seal the bond they'd both danced around since the day they met.

Sara would be his. And he would do anything to protect her from here on out.

"Michael?"

Sara's whisper tickled his ear, and he realized he had been frozen in thought for too long.

Returning his attention to the task at hand, he immediately noticed the bare skin of Sara's chest showing through her unbuttoned blouse.

Wait….when had she done that?

The silk of her bra exposed to him, Michael swallowed hard and felt his gut tighten.

His immediate reaction was to touch.

Silk met skin, and he emitted a breathless sigh.

Michael wanted to pounce. To leave everything behind and take this woman fast, indulging his own temptations and temporarily forgetting the danger that threatened them.

But his pure emotion for Sara held him back. He had done so much to hurt her, he wanted to show her just how much he cared.

Taking a deep breath, he regained his resolve.

And tried to take it as slowly as he could.

He heard Sara gasp quietly as his finger skimmed the silk, drawing peaks and making it far more difficult to control himself.

Sara's eyes closed at his touch, and her mouth fell open slightly.

The room was so quiet Michael could literally hear each breath she took.

A snap broke the silence.

His hands had traveled behind them, and a moment later the bra fell from her body.

His throat went dry at the sight before him.

Within the walls of the prison Michael could only imagine the beauty that lay hidden beneath her shirt and lab coat.

But now there was nothing to keep him from touching.

Something he'd wanted to do for so long.

This slow pace was driving him mad.

He couldn't take it anymore…

Quick hands found their target, and Michael was suddenly reveling in the sound of Sara's pleasured gasps.

His fingers skimmed the soft flesh of her breasts, and he felt himself falling faster from self-control.

A soft moan emitted from Sara's throat.

Forcing his eyes away from the site of his hands, Michael drew in a painful gulp at the sight before him.

Sara's eyes were closed, her mouth lay ajar. Her breathing was shallow. It was the most enticing thing he'd ever seen.

His grip on the mounds in his hands tightened.

Leaning down, everything became a blur of heat as his mouth covered one breast.

"Michael…"

His name.

Coming from her mouth in a breathless gasp, his name kicked his lower half into gear.

He bucked, at the same time biting down slightly on the peaked bud between his teeth.

Sara's breathing quickened, and he could hear her moaning what seemed to be his name once again.

He wasn't certain, because he couldn't focus on anything but what his body was telling him.

And right now, it was telling him to take her.

Their hands reached down in unison, Michael desperate to unbutton Sara's jeans as she threw his boxers onto the floor.

His shirt followed quickly.

Sara was grinning mockingly at his struggle to dispose of her remaining clothing. Lifting her legs, she gave him better access to pull off her jeans, her underwear going with it.

There was no more foreplay to be had. Not this time, anyway.

Comfort took a backseat to raw need.

Sara pushed up against him, reminding him of her own pent-up sexual frustration.

He wanted to ease that annoyance, scratch that itch, and at the same time make her his in more ways than one.

But most of all, he wanted to show her his love.

In a very lustful way.

"Michael."

She whispered his name to gain his attention.

But it was the hand that reached to grip him that caught his focus.

Sara tugged gently.

And he got the point.

It was his turn to gasp as he pushed inside. He lay still for just a moment to allow her to adjust, but she didn't need long.

She began to move immediately, pushing her hips further up to take him in completely.

His breath caught, and was released in a groan.

"Sara…you…you're.."

Unable to voice what he was feeling, he opted to simply show her.

He picked up the pace.

"Oh my God, Michael…"

Her whimper made him grin with a masculine pride.

His thrusts quickened. He pushed deeper.

And Sara's screams grew louder.

"Michael, please, I'm almost…"

Cutting her off with a forceful kiss, his groans nearly became screams themselves as he bucked forward into her one last time.

Sara broke from his lips to throw her head back against the pillow as she came with him.

Michael felt his strength seep from his muscles.

He collapsed onto her, careful to avoid becoming dead-weight.

They lay as such for only a few minutes while catching their breaths.

Slowly Michael pulled out of her, only to fall back heavily onto the bed beside her. Turning his head to stare lazily at her, he was pleasantly surprised to find Sara smiling back at him.

A slight sadness lay behind it, however, and Michael knew the reason.

He reached out an arm, beckoning the exhausted woman to him.

Obliging, she leaned closer and allowed herself something they'd both been without for years: cuddling.

"Don't be afraid, Sara. I know you're worried about what's going to happen now. Come with me….and I'll keep you safe."

He waited while watching her eyes dart from his to stare into nothingness as she pondered.

Slowly she nodded, knowing what he said was true.

"I can't do this alone anymore, Michael. I know that. They'll…kill me. I know I have to come with you. I want to. I have no-one left."

Michael's gut wrenched at her words.

"I'm sorry about your father…"

A small nod was his only response.

Reaching for her face, he placed a finger under her chin to catch her attention.

Leaning forward he kissed her softly, completely paradox to the actions he'd taken only minutes before.

"I love you, Sara. You don't…have to respond…I just wanted to tell you. I won't let anything happen to you. I won't hurt you anymore, and neither will anyone else. I swear it."

Sara's eyes widened at his statement, but she wasn't angry.

He could tell from the smile that threatened to splay across her face.

Allowing the silence stillness, even enjoying it, Michael closed his eyes.

They would leave soon, they would have to before daybreak.

But for now, sleep took priority for both of them.

In the solace of Sara's embrace, he sighed contently and let his consciousness fall into darkness.

An echo of words filled his ears as he did, words his knew were real, words he would keep with him as he dreamed.

"I love you, Michael…"


End file.
